Moldovaball
Republic of Moldovaball |nativename = : Mingea Republica Moldova : Молдавскийшар |image = Moldovaball Drinks Chisinau.png |caption = REMOVE FILTHY TURKISH KEBABS! |reality = ���� Republic of Moldova ���� |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Indecisive, Wine Drinker, Semi-Aggressive, Socialist |language = Romanian * Moldovan Dialects Ukranian Gagauz Russian |type = Latin Dacian |religion = Orthodoxy Protestantism (minority) Atheism |friends = USAball Romaniaball Germanyball Bulgariaball Russiaball (Sometimes) EUball (Sometimes) Hungaryball Gagauziaball (Sometimes) Ukraineball (Sometimes) Serbiaball |enemies = Ukraineball (Sometimes) Russiaball (Sometimes) Communist parasite Indian paraziți Turkeyball FLAG STEALER! NAME STEALER! |founded = August 27, 1991 |predecessor = Moldavian SSRball |successor = |likes = Carla's Dreams, Dragostea Din Tei (Numa Numa), Sergey Stepanov (AKA Epic Sax Guy) (also his band, SunStroke Project) |hates = Communismball, Falun Gong, Being the poorest in Europe. |intospace = With Transnistria one day! (No) |status = Currently decided pro-Russia and not union but that can change as it has changed a lot over the years. |notes = Home of Epic Sax Guy and just qualified again in Eurovision! |capital = Chișinăuball |military = countryball but however still is anti-NATO |onlypredecessor = Moldavian SSRball |predicon = Moldavian SSR |food = Wine, Sarmale, Mămăligă, Borș de burechiușe, Tochitură. |bork = Numa numa blyaaaaa!}}Moldovaball, officially the Republic of Moldovaball, is mold on Romania a countryball in Eastern Europe, sandwiched between Romaniaball and Ukraineball. The country is divided into 32 districts, 3 Municipalities, and 2 Autonomous Regions, including the capital Chișinăuball being one of the Municipalities located in the South, giving Moldovaball a total area of 13,068 square miles (Excluding Transnistria = 11,461 square miles), making them the 135th largest country in the world. As of 2016, Moldovaball maintains a population of 3.552 million inhabitants. History Antiquity Moldovaball was born as a 2ball in Eastern Europe and was adopted by Daciaball in 168 BC. Moldovaball's clay was anschlussed by SPQRball and the local population was romanized, taking from the conquerors their language and advanced culture of the Roman Empire. War Veterans were given clay and Roman Colonists were invited from all corners of the Empire to accelerate the Romanization process. The people on that clay became Daco-Romans (although they considered themselves as only Romans). In 271, SPQRball Legions evacuated Daciaball and the migrations period began (Goths, Huns, Avars, Slavs). Since the migrants had no interest of agriculture themselves but needed food they made a deal with the natives, they are allowed to rule themselves and not be killed as long as they give 1/2 of everything they produce. Middle Ages Eventually they ended up under Kingdom of Hungaryball and in 1359 successfully revolted forming Moldaviaball under Bogdan I "the Founder". As Moldaviaball they fought many battles against the Ottomanball and resisted as well as protected the rest of Europe for centuries. Their most famous ruler was Stephen the Great with a great win-lose ratio of 44 - 2 against kebab. He once asked all Western European Christian Nations to join him in an ultimate crusade against kebab. Unfortunately nobody joined as they were too busy fighting each other. Moldaviaball fought against kebab for as much as they could but in the 16th century Moldovaball was finally anschlussed by Ottoman Empireball. Modern Age In 1806, the Russo-Turkish war starts. After 6 years of battle, the Russian Empireball wins and anschlusses the eastern half of Moldaviaball, known as Bessarabiaball in the Bucharest treaty of 1812. While under Russian Empireball, Moldovaball became one of the poorest provinces of Europe. In 1859, ad-hoc meetings were organized in 1857 where the populations of Wallachiaball and the western half of Moldaviaball that remained under Ottoman Empireball expressed their desire for union. In 1859, the Great Powers allowed such a union and Romaniaball was born. In 1877, Romaniaball declares its independence from Ottoman Empireball fighting besides Russian Empireball, Bulgariaball, Serbiaball and Montenegroball in an Orthodoxy crusade coalition. In 1881, Romaniaball becomes Kingdom of Romaniaball. World Wars During World War I, taking advantage from the chaos of the communist revolution, Bessarabiaball declared independence from Russian Empireball as the unrecognized Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball. Three months later, the supreme authority of the new Bessarabian state – Sfatul Tarii voted for union with Kingdom of Romaniaball. The newly born Sovietball never recognised this union and saw it as annexation of Russian clay. They were together for 22 year until 1940 when Bessarabiaball was kidnapped by the USSRball as a consequence of the Ribbentrop-Molotov Pact of 1939. Who took Budjakball (GIB SEA BACK!) and Khotynball from Bessarabiaball then started deportations of anyone who promoted a Pro-Romanian sentiment to differentiate Bessarabiaball from Romaniaball and eliminate tensions. The official stance of the USSRball government was that Moldovan culture and nationality are distinct from Romanian, the Latin alphabet was replaced with the Cyrillic alphabet and the language was renamed Moldovan, the access of native Bessarabiaballs to positions in administration and economy was limited as they were considered untrustworthy, the authors that promoted a Romanian national sentiment were banned, ethnic cleansing by mass deporting native Bessarabiaballs in Siberiaball started and Gagauziaball, Russiaball and Ukraineball were brought in. Post-Communism When Sovietball thankfully died in 1991, Moldovaball became a free country. Some thought that Moldovaball and Romaniaball will unite like East Germanyball and West Germanyball. However, this did not happen. Unlike East Germanyball who knew they were Germans, Moldovaball was of rapings and part of the USSRball itself, not a satellite state. Economically, some would tend to think it was Romaniaball who didn't want the union because he was 5 times richer than Moldovaball and union meant that he would have to invest a lot of money in Bessarabiaball. Strangely this wasn't the case, due to patriotic reasons >80% of Romanians wanted the union. On the other hand, Moldovaball did not want the union because they came to believe they are not the same people as Romaniaball. Moldovaball's declaration of independence from 1991 refers to the official language as Romanian, while their constitution from 1994 refers to the language as Moldovan. There's controversy in Moldovaball whether Moldovaball's langauge is Moldovan or Romanian, due to the USSRball raping when Moldovaball was Moldavian SSRball. Some claim "Romanian people Romanian language" while others claim "I'm Moldovan, I speak Moldovan language". People from urban areas predominantly call their language Romanian while people from the rural areas predominately call their language Moldovan. Various Moldovan singers performed pro-Romanian language songs such as O-zone "I won't forsake our language" with the last verse being "I won't forsake our language, our Romanian language", Doina and Ion Aldea Teodorovici performed a song called "The Romanian language". Aurica Dicusară Basarabeanca performed a song called "Bessarabia, don't cry" as a tribute to 25 years since the officialization of the Romanian language. After Moldovaball became a member of UNball in 1992, Moldovaball's president authorized a military intervenience against rebels who still wanted to be part of Sovietball. Backed by Russiaball troops, the rebels gained control over the eastern bank of the Dnister river attacking police sections loyal to Moldovaball, thus Transnistriaball was born. Moldovaball army was outnumbered by Russiaball troops which made them unable to regain control over Transnistriaball. A ceasefire was signed and Transnistriaball declared partial independence from them. Until 1995 Moldovaball had the same anthem as Romaniaball, "Awaken thee, Romanian!". Since 1995 the anthem of Moldovaball became "Our Language" written by Alexei Mateevici (1888-1917) as a prase to the Romanian language while under Russian domination urging people to keep using it. However, the song was irronically used by Moldovaball as a praise to the Moldovan language. '2000s' In 2003, a Moldovan-Romanian dictionary by Vasile Stati was published. Linguists of Romaniaball Academy declared that all the Moldovan words are also Romanian words, although some of its contents are Russian loanwords. In Moldovaball, the head of the Academy of Sciences' Institute of Linguistics, Ion Bărbuță described the dictionary as an absurdity, serving political purposes. Vasile Stati, however, accused both of promoting Romanian colonialism. At that point, a group of Romanian linguists adopted a resolution stating that promotion of the notion of a distinct Moldovan language is an anti-scientific campaign. In 2006, Romanian newspaper Cotidianul estimated the cost of a union with Moldovaball for Romaniaball at €30–35 billion, and attracted criticism from the Romanian newspapers Ziua and Timpul for exaggerating the costs and disregarding other dimensions of a possible union. Starting 2009 the communist party lost power, the percentage of Moldovaball that wants union increased and keeps increasing, however they are still a minority (about 30% of the country). And Moldovaball started moving towards EUball. However there is Russiaball who still has troops stationed in Transnistriaball that can repeat the Crimeaball scenario anytime and invade Moldovaball under whatever excuse. '2010s' In 2010, Mircea Druc, former prime minister of Moldovaball in 1990 - 1991, declared that the unification of Romaniaball and Moldovaball is inevitable. However, acting president Mihai Ghimpu stated that a union is not included in the program of the governing coalition. On another occasion he declared that if the people wanted unification, neither he, nor anyone else could stop them. He admitted on several occasions to personally hold unionist views. In 2013, the Constitutional Court of Moldovaball ruled that the name "Romanian," as used in the Declaration of Independence to identify the official language, prevails over the name "Moldovan," given in the Article 13. Thus the official language settled for "Romanian". However the breakaway region of Transnistriaball continues to recognize "Moldovan" as the official language, along with Russian and Ukrainian (due to the many Russians and Ukrainians living there). In, 2013, Romaniaball President Traian Băsescu stated that the third priority for Romania, after joining NATO and EU, must be the union with Moldova. "I'm convinced that if in Moldova will be an unionist current, Romania will say 'yes' without hesitation". The Mayor of Chișinău, Dorin Chirtoacă welcomed the statements made by Băsescu. On the other hand, the Moldovan prime-minister, Iurie Leancă, described Băsescu's declaration as "creating crucial problems" for Moldova and affirmed his government's support for a sovereign Moldova. In present, Romaniaball supports the full integration of Moldova into the EU. In 2016, pro-Russian Igor Dodon became president and started moving towards Russiaball. The presidential site of Igor Dodon has seen the Romanian language option changed to Moldovan, which he described to be "in accordance with the constitution". Moldovaball’s greatest problems are poverty and lack of direction, can't decide whether EUball or Russiaball and doesn't know who to trust, and the fact that many Moldovans are leaving Moldovaball for a better life in western countryballs. Some see a solution in reunion with Romaniaball that they describe as "the motherland" but there is the problem of Russiaball troops in Transnistriaball, others see as solution in joining EUball but without a union with Romaniaball, and others see a solution in Russiaball that they hope they can trust and acts in their best interests. But until then Moldovaball is doing okay, they are not in a threat or crisis situation and is independent (mostly), in spite of the different opinions and controversy within the country, Moldovaball's people don't live difficult times in spite of being the poorest country in europe or times of conflict as it may seem from history. It's a peaceful countryball where people live normal lives. On the bright side, as separate states Moldovaball and Romaniaball always give each other 12 points on Eurovision, so they got that going for them which is nice. Some believe Moldovaball and Romaniaball would be better as 2 brother nations but separate like Germanyball and Austriaball. In 2017, Moldovaball got their best-ever Eurovision result - third place in the final - thanks to the return of the beloved Epic Sax Guy. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Bulgariaball Brother's friend. If he is my husbands friend, than welcome to Moldova Tovarisch! * USAball - My ally, although Russia is my better friend * Romaniaball - Brother. Helps remove gypsy. Romaniaball relies on me to describe his appearance and give him feedback because vampires don't have reflections in the mirror... Also, you did not help during the old unification... I had to go through hard Soviet Times..... Frenemies * EUball - Gib membership plox! Or not? Not sure. * Russiaball - Putin and Dodon are good friends at least. Although I need to support Ukraine a tiny bit or else Poroshenko will crush me. * Ukraineball - HEY CAN YOU stop being creepy and give me ACCESS TO THE SEA DIRECTLY RATHER THAN RIVERLINE DANUBE? That will not stop us from being friends since Russia is at War with you and I DO NOT WANT TO ANGER THE RUSSKIES! But I AM FORCED TO HELP YOU WITH PEACEKEEPING FORCES BECAUSE YOU WILL CRUSH ME IF I REBEL! (I SECRETLY HATE YOU)But nonetheless we are G.U.A.M Buddies Enemies * Gagauziaball - There was a time when he of good son, stop being friends with Transnistria! Stupid Turks... * Transnistriaball - Illegitimate son with Sovietball. Please unify back with me under Russian support. It looks like we may be friends for now * Tiraspolball (city) - Illegimate Grandson. YUO IS NOT CAPITAL! STEFAN WOULD HAVE NOT BEEN PROUD! Family Parents/Guardians * Ancient Greeceball - Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Grandfather * Wallachiaball - Father * Moldaviaball - Mother * Byzantine Empireball - Uncle * Western Roman Empireball - Uncle * Soviet Unionball - Adoptive Father Siblings * Romaniaball - Brother Cousins * Franceball - Cousin * Italyball - Cousin * Portugalball - Cousin * San Marinoball - Cousin * Spainball - Cousin * Vaticanball - Cousin * Cyprusball - Cousin * Greeceball - Cousin Children * Gagauziaball - Son * Transnistriaball - Biological Son Nephews/Nieces * Aromaniansball - Nephew Quotes *“I consider Moldova one of the best kept secrets on earth, in fact. And, I am not alone.” – Kevin Stillmock, American cable television entrepreneur. *“Chișinău is one of the greenest cities in Europe, and in the fall virtually the entire city is transformed into reds and yellows.” – Nancy J. Weinstock, New York Times. *“There are places in my country you’ll never find somewhere else…is like a drug – once you go there you want to go again.” – Unknown. *“You don’t need going to California; you find a stairway to Heaven right here.” – G.T. , Guests’ Book of wine cellar Milestii Mici. Gallery Victorykael requestt.png Cute moldova.jpg Byz-Soviet Circus.png 27657668 736380169903040 3668017425229521876 n.png Moldova.jpg 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Regions of Romania.png 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg Romaniaball-0.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'uZqPbcY.png BckPBvD.png VoNkUek.png Russia_is_Scary.png Moldova poor.PNG CQlB0fk.png Familia_de_countryballs.png BqtqFFB.png Cute moldova.jpg Moldova-0.jpg Country Changer.png Links *Facebook page zh:摩尔多瓦球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Kebab Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Moldovaball Category:Poor Category:Vodka Removers Category:UNball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Caucasoid Category:Burger Lovers